Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory Search
by mickeyliz
Summary: Willy Wonka wanted nothing more to find the right girl for him so he sends out a personal invitation to a girl and the two quickly fall in love WW/OC


**I love Gene Wilder in the 1971 version of Willy Wonka so here is a much deserved story. This also has nothing to do with the events in the movie.**

**W****I****L****L****Y ****W****O****N****K****A ****A****N****D ****T****H****E ****C****H****O****C****O****L****A****T****E ****F****A****C****T****O****R****Y ****S****E****A****R****C****H**

It all started the day I and the rest of the world found out that Willy Wonka was sending out a personal invitation to one person. It was said that he would allow them into the factory for a day to get to know them and possibly even let them live with him there. For a month the world watched and waited to see who would get that special Invite until one day the mail man practickly broke down my door yelling about and invitation adressed to me. I had almost forgotten about the whole Wonka deal but when he said that it was from Willy Wonka I had to tackle him for it.

It read

_My dearest girl,_

_I have written this invitation to you and to you alone so congradulations. You are the lucky one who will get to come inside my factory. Be there on the 5th of August for that is when I will open up my factory for the first time in ten years to anyone other than the workers. Be prepared to enter a world of pure delight and imagination._

_Yours truely _

_Willy Wonka_

"Will you look at that." Joe the postman muttered reading it over my shoulder.

"My goodness imagine how famus you will be." my mother noted smiling at me.

"I'm not going to be famus mum I am going to go to the factory tommorow and no one but the three of us will know for I don't want the world to be busting down the door. This was sent to me and to me alone meaning that if he wanted the world to know he would have sent one to everybody."

That night I sat up very late pondering my decision until I finally fell asleep and dreamed about a strange man in a chocolate factory.

I woke up the next day and was soon off on the thirty minute drive to the factory from my house.

When I arrived I saw the man from my dream standing at the gates smiling at me like we were old friends.

"Are you the young lady I sent the invitation to my dear.''

"Yes sir I am Elizabeth Marks it is a pleasure to meet you I brought the invitation along to show you."

"That was unneeded I believe you please come inside and thank you for not bringing a crowd with you. I am Willy Wonka you can just call me Will if you like."

"Thank you for your hospitality and please just call me Liz or Lizzy that is what I am used to."

"Come come there is so much time and so little to do. Wait strike that reverse it.''

I had to laugh at his antics he was just a naturally likable man no wonder he made chocolates that the whole world enjoyed. I also noticed that he was quite hansome in a lovable cute odd kind of way. He had blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes that seemed to sparkle with mirth and youth. As I was studying him he was watching me and there was a bit of an unconfortable scilence.

"I hope you like the factory I find it alot of fun to be in all the time. Ohh before we start can I take your coat please incase it gets hot in here. I wanted to thank you for not bringing the whole town out with you. I expected to see half the world's media out and expected it to be a zoo."

"No, my mother wanted to call the tv stations but I told her no and came alone."

"Of course. Please right this way. 99,44,100 precent pure." Will muttered as he put in the combination for the odd door.

The door swung open and I walked calmly inside until about 10 little men with orange faces came inside effectivly shoving Will into me and me into the wall.

"What are you doing and what are those things and were the hell are we and how do we get out." I said looking up at Will who was extreamly close to me and was giving me a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"I am trying not to crush you and those things as you put it are umpa lumpas and we are in a room leading to a room leading to the heart of my chocolate factory and the umpa lumpas will get out and then we will don't worry.'' Will said and as he said worry one of the umpa lumpas shoved him closer to me allowing his lips to bursh mine and we both blushed.

I had to admit that this man with his strange antics and witty retorts and just general madness was someone who I could fall for and love even by the end of the day. He was cute, caring, loving, and fun what more could I ask for.

_'get it together Elizabeth you have known him all of five minutes and are already falling for him you know where that gets so many people. I wish he would just kiss me and not by accident. NO NO NO don't think like that'_

I soon realised that all the umpa lumpas had left and that Will was still pressed up against me looking into my eyes.

"Do you want to know why I sent out that invitation to you my dear?"

"Yes."

"I am lonely here and have decided I needed a companion whom I can enjoy being with and I would prefer a woman that I would fall inlove with and sure enough the minute you showed up I realised that you are the one woman who should stay here with me. This may seem strange and sudden but I love you Elizabeth Marks and would like you to live here with me. Will you please."  
>"Yes" I said again breathlessly waiting for his reply.<p>

I didn't have to wait long because he soon bent down and pressed his lips to mine in a passion filled kiss.

"Shall we go on and see the rest of the factory?" He asked as he pulled away.

"Yes I think we should." I said

_'Wow he loves me and I love him. He kissed me. Willy Wonka actually kissed me. He wants me to stay with him what should I do?'_

He led me into a room that either shrunk or we got bigger not sure which and then into a room that was magnificent.

It had a chocolate waterfall and edible candy everywhere.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it, it is beautiful."

"Thank you my dear shall we move on and take a walk."

"Yes"

We started to walk until we came to a forest of candy trees and went in there. We soon came across a medow and when I looked up I saw the moon and stars out making me smile.

"This is the candy forest of night one of my favorite creations."

I turned to him and then tackled him landing on top in the grass. I shoved my lips onto his not allowing him to get the question out.

"I love you Willy Wonka and want you more than any kind of candy right now." I said rubbing my hips into him making him groan.

"Make me yours Will I want you now"

Will fliped me over landing ontop of me but keeping his weight off.

"Are you sure that this is what you want? I don't want to force you to do anything or feel anything. I could hurt you."

"I don't care I want you Fuck me now Will."

He wasted no time in slaming his lips down onto mine and shedding his coat. I pulled my shirt over my head and started to unbutton his shirt. He was very muscular and fit and soon we were both nude.

He loomed over me being carefull to hold his weight up. His eyes told me everything that I needed to know and as he slowly pushed into me they read 'I love you.' He pushed past my barrier and I suddenly felt whole and contented despite the pain. He stopped moving and waited until I bucked my hips telling him that I was ready. He started to move and I groaned I never new how much pleasure could be found in this. Soon he was speeding up and his thrusts were becoming eractic.

"Fuck Will I'm so close make me cum for you." I gasped out knowing that we were both really close to the edge.

"Yes Liz please don't hold on cum for me now I'm ready."

"Liz"

"Will"

We yelled together as we came.

"I love you Liz but we should probably get to a telephone to call your mother and tell her of our new arrangement."

"No, I'll call her later for now I just want to be here with you."

"I had no plans to suduce you today only to see if I could find my love and other half so to speak with you. So Elizabeth Marks will you marry me and allow me to love you forever."

"Yes Willy Wonka I will marry you."

I said melding our lips together as we slowly fell asleep feeling happy and whole.

**Please tell me if you liked this one and also I'm sorry if this moved to fast for some but thats the way it seemed to flow the best. This is also my first lemon so tell me how it is.**


End file.
